Gazala
The Battle of Gazala (Arabic:معركة عين الغزالة) was an important battle of the North African campaign of World War II. Fought in 1942 in Libya, the battle saw the German Afrika Korps locked in combat against the British Army. This map appears in Battlefield 1942. Description Conquest A desert battle, the map is dominated by sand, rocky hills and deep canyons. Each of the German and British forces are provided an uncapturable and capturable bases. Between these are 2 capturable points. In the far North West of the map is a desolate airbase, complete with two Spitfires and a B-17, that is open for either team to use; however, the British Forces have easier access to this than the Germans, due to the distances of their respective bases. Due to the many canyons and choke points, armor has very little use compared to maps like Operation Aberdeen. Equipment Bases British Airfield The British spawn point is similar to the Germans', who have two spawn points. The first spawn point is mostly for vehicles, with three M4 Sherman tanks, two Willy WBs and a mobile artillery. Two vehicle repair stations are located on opposite sides of the base. The second is an airfield. It spawns three Spitfires (compared to two Bf-109s and Stukas) Capuzzo Capuzzo is the a flag held by the British at the start located in the canyons. The town itself similar to Dabir Base, in that it is an open square, vulnerable to enemy bombing and artillery. A repair station is available near the flag. Out of the seven buildings, only two are accessible, with one of these buildings having an accessible rooftop that can be used to provide sniper cover for the surrounding flags. To the south is the narrow canyon to the Frontline Bunker flag. An ammunition crate is located in the bunker on the hill next to the M4 Sherman. Note that they're close enough so that the tank is resupplied. Gabr Saleh The Gabr Saleh flag is closer to the British base than the Germans'. Compared to the Frontline Bunker base, this base spawns two Light tanks, giving the team who captures it an advantage over the other team if fighting for the canyon. The layout includes three buildings with two of them being the same model. Though the buildings provide cover against air-raids and other types of attacks, the road is rather narrow and can be laced with explosives. Two AA emplacements spawn here. Frontline Bunker The Frontline bunker flag is the flag located in the L shaped flag position south of Capuzzo Flag, the layout is a small hill with two building (a small building and an auto repairing station, though it doesn't spawn any vehicles or emplacements. It does has an auto repair building that can refit and repair vehicles that have low health or no ammunition. Dabir Akin to how the British hold Capuzzo at the start, the Germans start with the Dabir base located in the canyons. Also similar to Capuzzo, the base is a small town with seven small houses; however, only two are accessible. A repair station for vehicles to repair and re-arm is located right next to the flag pole. An ammunition crate is located near the Panzer IV spawn next to the accessible house across the street from the repair station and a medical cabinet is in the house next to the repair station at the doorway. German Airfield There are two spawns at the German Airfield. The first spawn is a tank spawn. The base spawns four Panzer IVs, two Kubelwagens and a Halftrack. A repair vehicle station is located at the Panzer IV closest to the base. A medical cabinet can be found in the building on the hill near the factory. The airfield spawn spawns aircraft close by. The hangar will auto-repair and resupply any damaged or underarmed aircraft inside it. Two Bf-109s and a Ju-87 Stuka spawn here. Outcomes Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942 Category:Stub